The present invention relates to a switching device, and more particularly to a circuit switch, which comprises a base having therein a rectangular slot receiving therein a sliding block. The function of circuit switching is carried out by means of the sliding block which can be actuated to trigger the short circuit metal pieces located by both sides of the sliding block to make contact with two contact metal pieces which are adjacent to each other and are located by both sides of the base.
The circuit switching of the prior art is, in general, done by making use of the connection point and the short circuit metal piece. In other words, the circuit switch of the prior art is defective in design in that the contact piece is fused with the electrical wire by means of welding, and that the apparatus used for moving and contacting the short circuit piece and the contact piece is structurally complicated and is thus vulnerable to a poor contact. In addition, the manufacturing process of a prior art circuit switch involves riveting and welding, which are directly and indirectly responsible for an over-all high cost of production of the circuit switch and the high rate of rejection of the product. It is therefore necessary to find a way to improve the design of circuit switch with a view to simplify the manufacturing process of circuit switch, thereby resulting in saving a substantial amount of production materials and in producing a circuit switch of high quality having a long service life.